Le temps d'un rêve
by Paawelll
Summary: Toujours ce même rêve, et, à chaque réveil, Minato ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, de se sentir seul, vide, effrayé. Une seule question le taraudait: Pourquoi? Pourquoi rêvait-il sur la mort de cet adolescent? Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il croisé son chemin? Travel dimension fic
1. Chapter 1

Son souffle était saccadée, sa respiration lourde. Le blond n'avait jamais ressenti pareille douleur, c'était comme si son corps entier hurlait et brûlait de souffrance. Son bras avait été arraché sous la collision du rasengan et du chidori. Plusieurs plaies s'étendaient sur son corps épuisé, certaines figuratives, d'autres profondes et fatales. Un goût étrangement métallique se mêlait à sa salive. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son sang.

C'était fini. Tout était fini.

—Naruto ! Sasuke ! Hurla une voix désespérée et tordue par la douleur.

La voix lui paraissait lointaine, son esprit était déjà ailleurs. La notion du temps ? Il l'avait perdu, il aurait tout aussi bien pu se passer des heures comme quelques secondes seulement.

Il avait froid, son sang continuait de couler en abondance, son corps était toujours aussi douloureux.

Pourtant, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il semblait l'oublier, cette souffrance.

—Je vais vous aider... Je vais vous soigner... Je vous le promets... marmonna encore cette voix douce qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre avec un tel ton. Lui qui était habitué à ses sautes d'humeurs, ses crises de nerfs et ses fous rires, jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre une telle détresse. Il sentit son chakra essayant en vain de stopper les hémorragies mais Naruto savait que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps.

—Sakura... murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible quand il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

Du sang, encore du sang, il crachait cette hémoglobine écœurante en abondance. Il était fatigué, il avait sommeil, terriblement sommeil. Son corps souhaitait tellement qu'il ferme les yeux, rien qu'une seconde. Mais le blond savait que s'il le faisait, c'était signer sa mort. S'il le faisait, il ne les rouvrirait plus jamais.

—Ne meurs pas Naruto... Je t'en pris... Reste en vie... Tu dois devenir Hokage... Sasuke a besoin de toi... Le village a besoin de toi... J'AI besoin de toi... Ne m'abandonne pas... pleurait désespérément Sakura les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

De toutes les douleurs que Naruto pouvait ressentir, c'était celle-là la pire, voir sa camarade et amie dans cet état-là. Il s'en voulait, il se détestait de la faire pleurer ainsi. Il avait tenu sa promesse, Sasuke était de retour parmi eux, il avait acquis la confiance de tous, il avait surpassé son père, il avait apporté la paix. Il ne pouvait mourir ainsi.

Pourtant, après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait, il s'en allait pour la deuxième fois. Seulement cette fois, il était pleinement conscient et ressentait les moindres détails qui l'approchaient de la fatalité. Il se demandait un instant si c'était cela que Jiraiya avait ressenti, de même pour son père et sa mère. Est-ce-qu'ils avaient ressenti les mêmes émotions que lui en cet instant ?

Il avait tant donné, tant perdu. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses yeux comme si toute la souffrance qu'il avait pu vivre au cour de sa vie ressortait. Toute cette solitude, cette peur et cette amertume, elles ressortaient mêlant sang et larmes.

La vie pouvait être cruelle, il le savait bien plus que quinconce. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Kurama et les autres démons à queue. Eux-aussi, il leur avait fait une promesse. Il culpabilisait de les laisser ainsi, son cœur se serra encore plus à cette idée. D'autres larmes prenant une teinte rougeâtre coulèrent silencieusement s'écrasant sur le sol avec amertume.

La mort l'attendait, il _la_ sentait proche de lui. Naruto sentait sa respiration ralentir, sa vue s'assombrir, son corps devenir lourd, ses paupières se refermer contre sa volonté. Après toutes les batailles et combats qu'il avait vécus, c'était celle-ci la plus difficile.

Il était trop tard pour lui, Sakura devait réserver son chakra pour les blessés de guerre et pour Sasuke.

—Sa... kura... tenta-t-il d'articuler en vain ne voulant pas laisser la jeune femme ainsi.

—Naruto, garde tes forces... Tu vas t'en sortir... Tu vas t'en sortir, répétait-elle avec désespoir.

Elle répétait encore ses mots comme si la rose essayait de se convaincre. Du peu de forces qu'il restait à Naruto, il posa sa main sur son avant-bras avec tendresse pour la rassurer. Le blond tenta d'afficher un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il refusait de mourir les larmes aux yeux, il voulait sourire une dernière fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois pour Sakura, pour ses amis, pour ses senseïs, pour le village.

—Sakura... Pardonnes-moi... dit-il une dernière fois.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir, et puis, le monde autour de lui disparut petit à petit. Sa main glissa lourdement pour chuter sur le sol dans un bruit sourd laissant des traces de sang sur le bras de Sakura.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, le soleil était caché par un nuage, la forêt restait silencieuse comme spectatrice de ce funeste destin, même la cascade ne faisait plus aucun bruit.

Plus rien, c'était comme si le monde vivait la mort du jinchûriki. C'était comme si sa mort avait emporté tout espoir de vie, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Sakura. Elle avait vu tellement d'horreur durant cette guerre, elle avait sauvé tellement de vie. Mais celle de son meilleur ami, celle de son _frère_ , elle en avait été incapable. Et, malgré toutes les horreurs du monde qu'ils avaient pu voir, la perte de son camarade était la chose la plus dure qu'il lui ait été donné de vivre. Elle avait la sensation qu'un vide avait pris place dans son cœur alors qu'elle le serrait de toutes ces forces. Ses pleurs se fondant dans le silence, elle hurlait, elle hurlait sa peine. Il avait tenu sa promesse, toujours fidèle à son nindô, le ninja le plus imprévisible avait tenu sa promesse, promesse qui avait fini par avoir eu raison de lui.

—NARUTO ! Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces le visage rongé par la douleur.

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar. C'était le même depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, à l'exception que plus les nuits passaient, plus il ressentait les sensations de l'autre blond.

Toujours ce même rêve, et, à chaque réveil, Minato ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, de se sentir seul, vide, effrayé. Et puis, il finissait toujours par se mettre en colère, il ne supportait plus de revoir cette même scène encore et encore, de revoir ses trois adolescents encore et encore. Comment et pourquoi surtout ?

Il faisait nuit, ils étaient en été. Pourtant, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de froid, il était congelé, comme cet adolescent dans cet horrible cauchemar.

Poussant un soupir fatigué, il écrasa les larmes restantes avant de descendre veillant à ne pas réveiller Kushina qui dormait profondément depuis son retour de mission.

Il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau, sa gorge était déshydratée. Le père de famille descendit silencieusement les marches ne souhaitant nullement réveiller sa femme et ses filles. Il s'empara d'un verre dans le placard avant de se servir de l'eau au robinet.

Il avait beau être devenu Hokage, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir désemparé par ce rêve. La mort de ses deux jeunes hommes le hantait, particulièrement celle du blond. Il lui ressemblait trait pour trait sans parler de son nom presque similaire à celui de sa fille aînée.

Un autre détail le perturbait, c'était l'endroit où se déroulait ce rêve, il s'agissait de la Vallée de la Fin, sans parler du bandeau frontal de la jeune femme qui arborait le symbole de Konoha.

Observant l'eau stagner dans le fond de son verre, son attention se reporta sur la photo de famille affichée dans son salon. Sur la pellicule se présentaient Kushina et lui, Naruko âgée de quatre ans et sa petite sœur de deux ans. Cette photo l'apaisait toujours, peu importe la situation. Même ce cauchemar finissait par s'envoler à la simple vue de ce cadre.

Soudain, il sentit une main se glisser dans son dos tendrement. Il n'eut pas à se retourner, il reconnaissait cette main et ce chakra. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, sa femme le connaissait trop bien, elle savait lorsqu'il broyait du noir.

—Encore ce rêve ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Minato hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il ne comprenait pas, de toute évidence, son imagination lui jouait des tours. La guerre avait dû bien plus le traumatiser qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Les deux adultes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans le silence nocturne, ils finirent par retourner se coucher sans le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller leurs enfants.

C'était ainsi depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Minato avait beau en avoir parlé à son mentor et à sa femme, le rêve tournait en boucle. Encore et encore comme s'il cherchait à lui transmettre un message.

Finalement, la matinée arriva, les deux parents durent se lever pour entamer une nouvelle journée. Kushina avait prévu de rester chez eux pour se reposer après une mission d'une semaine. La rouge en profiterait pour emmener ses deux filles à l'Académie.

Quand à Minato, il s'en irait pour continuer son rôle de leader du village. Signer des papiers, envoyer des shinobis en missions, recevoir des rapports, entretenir les relations avec les pays voisins. Voilà ce qui rythmait son quotidien en tant qu'Hokage.

Une certaine routine avait pris place au sein de la petite famille, et, malgré la surcharge de travail du blond, il essayait tout de même de passer le plus de temps possible avec ses filles et sa femme.

C'était souvent de cette manière que se passait sa matinée. Être cloîtré dans son bureau qui surplombait le village. La vue était splendide, c'était une des plus belles que le jeune leader avait pu voir au cours de sa vie.

Tamponnant un dernier rapport, il soupira. Il avait passé deux heures à s'occuper de la paperasse. Fatigué, Minato passa une main sur son visage, il avait une forte envie de dormir. Si sa secrétaire n'était pas à côté de lui, il l'aurait certainement fait.

Il lui demanda poliment si elle pouvait lui ramener une tasse de thé, chose qu'elle fit immédiatement.

Elle revint au bout de cinq minutes, une tasse fumante d'infusion. Minato s'en empara regardant l'eau chaude se teinter d'une couleur verdâtre.

Un bruit à la porte l'interrompit, Minato releva le regard et s'empara de son masque professionnel. Il invita la personne à rentrer avant de tomber nez à nez avec le professeur Iruka suivit de Naruko qui semblait énervée.

Il n'eut pas à attendre qu'on lui explique, l'Hokage et père de famille comprenait déjà. Les bêtises de sa fille aussi faisaient parties de sa routine habituelle. Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de reporter son attention sur Iruka.

—Hokage-sama, commença le professeur, J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de Naruko-san.

Minato soupira invitant sa secrétaire à sortir de son bureau. Une fois partie, Iruka lui expliqua la situation.

—Naruko-san s'est encore battu avec des garçons aujourd'hui. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Si elle continue ainsi, les autres professeurs suggèrent de lui interdire de passer l'examen d'aspirant.

—Quoi ?! Iruka-senseï ! C'est eux qui ont commencé ! Je me suis juste défendu ! S'indigna la jeune fille de douze ans.

Minato secoua la tête exaspéré, si sa fille avait le même tempérament que sa mère, il avait des doutes sur ses propos.

—Merci Iruka-san, je vais m'entretenir avec Naruko, vous pouvez disposer, déclara-t-il avant de le laisser partir.

Dès qu'il eut quitter la pièce, un silence gêné s'installa. Minato prit enfin la parole avec un ton sévère. Sa fille se contentait de fuir le regard d'un air boudeur.

—Naruko, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé cette fois ?

—Je te jure que c'est eux qui ont commencé ! Ils se moquaient de moi parce que j'ai dû mal à contrôler mon chakra et puis je leur ai dit que je deviendrais Hokage alors ils ont encore plus rigolé... déblatéra d'une traite la jeune fille avant d'être interrompu par son père.

—Très bien, très bien, j'ai compris... Tu peux t'arrêter là... répondit-il en essayant de désamorcer la bombe qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence les gagna laissant la place aux oiseaux. Minato cherchait une punition digne d'un Hokage à un élève.

—Naruko, je t'ai déjà dit de les ignorer. Si tu as du mal avec ton contrôle de chakra, c'est parce que tu as une énorme ressource comme tous les Uzumaki. Tu finiras par y arriver. Ce soir, j'essayerais de me libérer plus tôt pour t'aider...

Les yeux de la fillette s'agrandir de joie, elle avait rarement l'occasion de s'entraîner avec son père.

—Mais avant, tu dois être pu...

Une nouvelle fois, un bruit se fit entendre à la porte. Deux membres de l'ANBU entrèrent en précipitation interrompant la conversation qu'entretenait le père et sa fille.

—Hokage-sama ! Nous avons détecté deux présences au sud du terrain numéro dix !

Le visage de Minato se crispa, il fallait réellement que cela tombe maintenant.

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke sentait son corps hurler de douleur, pendant quelques instants, il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il souffrait. Sa réserve de chakra était presque épuisé. Il stoppa tout mouvement, gardant les yeux fermés, l'Uchiha essayait de canaliser la souffrance. Cela ne servait à rien de s'agiter, il fallait rester immobile le temps qu'il recouvre entièrement ses esprits.

Le noiraud se focalisait également sur l'endroit où il était. Visiblement, il était allongé sur de l'herbes fraîches, une odeur forestière l'entourait, des oiseaux chantaient, une brise légère agitait ses mèches rebelles.

Il déduisit rapidement qu'il était dans une forêt. Sasuke prit une inspiration d'air pour se relaxer, ses muscles se détendirent doucement. Finalement, installé ici, il se sentait bien. Loin de tout, loin des souffrances, loin de la solitude.

Il tenta de se mouver pour se redresser, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, seulement, il était bloqué par un poids encombrant. Sasuke grogna frustré. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux tentant de se dégager difficilement avant de se rendre compte que l'objet qui le bloquait n'était autre qu'un bras.

Un bras ensanglanté avec un symbole sur la main précisément. Sa mémoire lui revint d'un flash.

 _Naruto._

La détonation de l'impact des deux chakras avaient dû se faire entendre jusqu'à Suna. Elle avait causé une explosion tellement intense que les deux amis avaient perdu chacun un bras. Il se rappelait avoir été allongé à côté du blond, agonisant ensemble, pour finalement, s'expliquer, s'excuser, se comprendre, et puis, s'unir après tant d'années.

Cet obstiné de blond avait finalement réussi. Même si Sasuke savait que son retour au village ne serait pas des plus simples, il s'en fichait pas mal pour la simple et bonne raison que son _frère_ était à ses côtés, comme toujours.

—Naruto... grogna l'Uchiha d'une voix rauque essayant de dégager le bras de son ami.

Ses yeux noirs commencèrent à s'habituer à la lumière du soleil, il retenta encore une fois de dégager le bras de son ami pour se mouvoir, concentrant toute sa force dans son propre bras. Il parvint finalement à se libérer non sans laisser échapper un râle de douleur.

A peine eut-il fait attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait, ils n'étaient absolument pas dans la Vallée de la Fin. Ils étaient sur un terrain d'entraînement, celui où ils avaient eu pour mission de récupérer les clochettes de Kakashi plus précisément.

Son cœur rata un battement. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ce terrain n'était-il pas censé être détruit par l'attaque de Pain ?

D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas censé avoir perdu son bras ?

—Naruto, réveille-toi ! Pressa le noiraud qui commençait à sentir que les problèmes arriveraient d'ici peu.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du blond, il le secoua avec brutalité pour que celui-ci reprenne enfin conscience.

—Naruto... commença à s'impatienter Sasuke alors qu'il fixait encore le terrain d'entraînement avec choc.

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, ses yeux se retournèrent vers son ami.

C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait sous lui, encore. Juste à ses côtés gisait le corps de l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke se sentait idiot, une once de culpabilité naissait en lui. Le blond avait de multiples blessures mortelles, son visage était pâle et des cernes noires entouraient ses yeux clos normalement remplis de vie. Du sang, son corps était imbibé de sang. Il y en avait trop, beaucoup trop.

Le noiraud reçut un choc électrique. Il oublia alors le terrain d'entraînement, il oublia l'ambiance si paisible après un temps de guerre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

—Naruto ! Dobe ! Réveille-toi ! Hurla Sasuke le secouant encore n'obtenant encore aucune réaction.

Le cœur de l'Uchiha s'accéléra. Il tâta le pouls de son meilleur ami avec désespoir.

Rien. Pas le moindre battement. Pas la moindre respiration. Il ne sentait plus la trace du chakra du blond. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Pourtant, il savait que le chakra du blond était détectable à des kilomètres.

Le corps sans vie de Naruto gisait à côté de lui. Les mains de Sasuke se mirent à trembler, sa respiration commença à s'accélérer. Des larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues.

—Naruto ! Hurla-t-il avec rage, Tu peux pas me faire ça Dobe ! Réveille-toi putain !

Il le secouait encore avec désespoir et peur. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Sasuke comprenait.

Il avait tué son meilleur ami. Il avait tué la dernière personne qui comptait pour lui dans cet univers.

La panique, la culpabilité, la haine, la souffrance. Il fixait le corps de son meilleur ami avec choc, Sasuke essayait de se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. Oui, c'était ça, c'était un cauchemar. Ce terrain, cette forêt, la mort de son camarade. Naruto Uzumaki était connu pour survivre peu importe les blessures, ils avaient tous les deux survécus à la mort rencontrant chacun de leur côté Rikudo. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

Mais il savait que non. Sasuke savait que sous ses yeux se déroulait la réalité.

Son monde n'existait plus. Plus jamais il n'entendrait le blond si pétillant l'insulter de Teme. Plus jamais il ne le verrait proposer des blagues parfois idiotes mais souvent drôles. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait causé.

Lui qui ne pleurait jamais senti une foulée de larmes couler sur son visage. Qu'allait-il faire sans lui ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était mort ? Pourquoi cet idiot ne s'était-il pas battu avec toute sa puissance ? Sasuke savait que Naruto s'était contenu pendant leur combat. Il s'était contenu pour la simple raison qu'il aurait pu le tuer en un claquement de doigts.

—Naruto ! Hurla Sasuke serrant avec force son débardeur ensanglanté et déchiré.

Il avait mal au cœur, il avait envie de vomir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, lui, le prodige, n'avait aucune idée de comment sauver son ami.

Soudain, il sentit quatre présences autour d'eux. Il se leva prêt à se défendre avant de faire face à l'Anbu. Son visage se déforma par la haine. Il activa son sharingan pour parer les attaques.

—Un pas de plus et je vous tue tous ! Cracha-t-il dans une colère noire.

L'un des membres s'avança, kunaï en main et l'attaqua. Du peu de forces qu'il restait à l'Uchiha, il para l'attaque. Un autre anbu s'approcha du corps de Naruto pour vérifier s'il était en vie.

Sasuke sentit la colère montée, il s'apprêta à attaquer le shinobi avant de sentir qu'on le maintenait au sol avec brutalité.

—Vous approchez pas de lui ! Ne le touchez pas ! Cria-t-il de toute sa haine.

L'anbu au masque de chat le fixa quelques secondes avant finalement de déclarer d'une voix neutre :

—Ton ami est mort. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui faire.

 _Mort._ Sasuke sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il tenta en vain de se dégager de l'emprise des deux shinobis qui le maintenaient, mais, peine perdu. Il était trop faible.

Alors qu'il voyait l'autre anbu s'emparer des affaires de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les quatre ANBU se regardèrent avant de pousser un soupir collectif. Tout ça ne signifiait rien de bon.

—Je sais pas qui sont ses types mais il avait le sharingan. C'est un Uchiha... déclara l'un.

—Tu penses que ce sont des espions ? Demanda un autre.

Un silence planait avant que le chef de l'unité ne déclare finalement l'ordre.

—On emmène le mort à la morgue pour obtenir des infos sur lui, l'autre, à l'hôpital réservé aux anbus. Il faut impérativement informer Hokage-sama.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de s'apprêter à s'emparer du corps de Naruto. Avant même qu'ils ne s'approchent du blond. Ils firent un mouvement de recul, relâchant Sasuke sous la surprise et l'étonnement.

Devant eux, le macchabée venait de reprendre sa respiration avec difficulté. Ses yeux étaient à moitié entrouverts et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Les quatre shinobis se figèrent sous le choc. L'adolescent était mort. Il ne respirait plus, n'avait plus de pouls. Comment pouvait-il reprendre sa respiration, ici-même, devant eux avec toutes ses blessures mortelles ?

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'Uzumaki ne sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience beaucoup trop faible pour rester éveiller.

Ils furent alors emmener en secret dans au service d'urgence réservé aux membres de l'ANBU, chacun pensant que l'autre était mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'univers de Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Minato observait l'adolescent supposé être mort. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était resté inconscient depuis son miracle. L'Hokage passait le voir régulièrement, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour reconnaître ce visage.

Un tel visage, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

C'était le jeune homme de son rêve, celui que la prénommée Sakura avait appelé Naruto.

Les similarités étaient presque effrayantes. D'abord, l'adolescent lui ressemblait physiquement, et puis son nom était une version masculine de celui de sa fille.  
Minato ne croyait pas au hasard ni même aux coïncidences. De plus, il s'était lui même étonné de s'inquiéter pour l'inconnu. Au début, il s'était persuadé que la raison de ses visites régulières consistaient à obtenir des informations, et puis il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

Son rêve avait une suite, et bizarrement cette suite se passait chez lui.

La première chose qui l'avait surpris, c'était cette immense onde de chakra. Il n'avait jamais vu et ressenti un chakra pareil. Un chakra si puissant que s'en était effrayant. Minato était même persuadé que le jeune homme était bien plus fort que lui. Il en allait de même pour l'Uchiha retrouvé. A eux deux, ils pourraient raser Konoha entier d'un seul geste.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient une énigme à eux-mêmes.

La seconde chose qui l'avait surpris, c'était ses marques. Ses trois traits sur chacune de ses joues, les mêmes que celles de sa fille. Dans son rêve, il ne les avait pas remarqué, en partie à cause du sang sur son visage, mais, à présent, il les voyait distinctement. Il était impossible de les louper.

Une semaine qu'il attendait des réponses. L'autre jeune homme s'était réveillé quelques jours avant. Les infirmières avaient dû lui administrer un somnifère pour le calmer. Le noiraud avait presque failli en blesser une dans sa rage.

Dans le cas de ce "Naruto", le médecin en charge avait parler de miracle suite à sa résurrection mystérieuse, en revanche, il avait déclaré que l'adolescent ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais.

C'était ce qui frustrait le plus Minato. Il s'agissait d'un secret classé S. Rares étaient les personnes au courant, même sa femme ne l'était pas. Cependant, l'Hokage avait besoin des conseils de quelqu'un. Il devait en parler. Cette histoire lui donnait des migraines, il n'en dormait presque plus et prétextait travailler tard pour se changer les idées.

La troisième chose qui inquiétait Minato plus qu'autre chose, c'était Kushina. La rouge lui avait dit que Kyûbi était agité dernièrement comme s'il sentait une autre présence semblable à lui. Le Yondaime n'allait pas se mentir à lui-même, il n'était pas idiot. Il sentait bien le chakra du démon à neuf queue dans l'adolescent, cependant ce n'était qu'un chakra parmi tant d'autres étrangement.

Ce rêve, pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir vu cela ? Était-ce un signe? Et, si les deux adolescents venaient de Konoha, venaient - ils d'une autre dimension?

Cette hypothèse lui paraissait farfelue mais, Minato la trouvait potentiellement probable si l'on assemblait tous ces critères.

Les deux individus ne pouvaient également pas venir d'un autre pays, ils n'apparaissaient aucunement dans le Bingo Book. Et puis, deux individus dotés d'une telle puissance, ils en auraient forcément entendu parler.

Alors il était là cherchant des réponses, observant son mini-lui qui ne se réveillerait sans doute jamais.

Il repensa à son rêve encore et encore. Aux cris de désespoirs de cette Sakura qui lui avaient fendu le cœur.

— _Ne meurs pas Naruto... Je t'en pris... Reste en vie... Tu dois devenir Hokage... Sasuke a besoin de toi... Le village a besoin de toi... J'AI besoin de toi... Ne m'abandonne pas…_

 _—Sakura... Pardonnes-moi…_

Un frisson parcourut Minato alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le jeune homme.  
Il était pâle, il avait d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux clos, son torse se relevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

S'il avait survécu à la mort, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se réveiller pensa-t-il avec énervement.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre, il se figea brusquement comme paralysé. Le bruit du drap avait bougé, le Yondaime se retourna comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Son souffle fut presque coupé lorsqu'il vit deux orbes bleus entrouverts qui le fixaient avec difficulté.

L'adolescent respirait doucement mais faiblement. Minato n'en revenait pas, il avait l'impression de faire face à la mort.

Naruto tenta difficilement un mouvement, son corps le faisait toujours souffrir, cependant, il se sentait mieux. Il essayait de garder les yeux ouverts mais ceux ci se fermaient automatiquement par la fatigue. Sa vision était floue alors il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, il savait que quelqu'un était avec lui dans la chambre.

— Sas'ke... murmura-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

Minato se figea encore plus. De son côté, Naruto se rappelait de son combat. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que son ami ne soit mort. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Une profonde tristesse envahit alors Minato, la même que dans son rêve.

Pourquoi ressentait-il de la pitié à l'égard de l'inconnu? Il ne fallait pas écarter la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un espion. Mais, contre sa volonté, un sentiment paternel naissait en Minato lorsqu'il était en présence du blond. C'était le même sentiment qu'en présence de ses filles. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il se sentait lié à ce jeune homme d'une quelconque manière.

—Sasuke... murmura encore Naruto tout en pleurant silencieusement.

Il lui avait juré qu'il n'y avait que deux issues à leur combat, leur retour ensemble en tant que camarades et amis, ou bien, leur mort à tous les deux. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop naïf au final. Et dire que les autres shinobis le considéraient comme un véritable héros, il n'en était pas moins qu'un incapable qui avait laissé son premier ami sombrer dans la haine et la solitude. Alors, il laissait les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, il en avait besoin. Il en avait besoin après tout ce massacre, cette course à la paix, ces camarades morts aux combats.

Dans son désespoir, Naruto tenta de se relever mais chuta à nouveau sur le matelas. Minato réalisant la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux sortit de sa transe brusquement. Il appela une infirmière en urgence pour s'occuper du blond. La jeune femme intervint avec rapidité pour le plus grand soulagement du leader. Elle parvint à calmer la panique du patient qui se rendormit calmement sous le regard effaré de l'Hokage.

Le blond avait appelé un certain Sasuke, nul doute qu'il s'agissait de son comparse. Cependant, Minato ne connaissait qu'un Uchiha Sasuke, ce n'était qu'un enfant du même âge que Naruko.

La théorie du voyage dimensionnel se faisait de plus en plus possible.

Soupirant avec désespoir, Minato se résigna à quitter la pièce. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il aurait des réponses. Et puis, il devait rentrer auprès de sa famille. Kushina l'attendait de même que Naruko et Airishi. Il fêtait le retour de Jiraiya qui avait pris les routes quelques mois avant.

Saluant les infirmières de garde, son cœur se serra à l'idée de laisser l'adolescent seul dans cet endroit austère avec de telles idées noires. Il quitta donc l'endroit en souriant à ceux qu'il rencontrait sur son passage avant de finir devant chez lui le cœur lourd.

Kushina l'accueillit avec son regard bienveillant avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il répondit au baiser avec tendresse. Se savoir dans les bras de sa femme l'apaisait, il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures.

Il dût se séparer de la rouge qui n'avait pas fini de s'apprêter avant leur soirée. Ce fut Airishi qui la remplaça lui sautant dans les bras avec toute l'énergie qu'une enfant pouvait avoir. Minato ne put s'empêcher de rire ravi de voir que peu importe l'âge, sa cadette ne pouvait toujours pas se passer de son père.

L'homme la déposa doucement au sol avant de lui dire de mettre la table avant l'arrivée de son mentor. Il soupira face à cette journée qui lui avait paru épuisante. Il monta alors dans sa chambre pour déposer sa veste officielle afin d'opter pour son apparence de père de famille. Finissant de s'apprêter, il sortit de la chambre avant d'apercevoir que Naruko était dans sa chambre. Depuis sa convocation, elle ne lui adressait plus beaucoup la parole.

Si Airishi pouvait se montrer dépendante de son père, ce n'était plus le cas de l'aînée. Minato savait qu'elle finirait par désirer de l'indépendance cependant, il ne la voyait pas grandir. Le blond la voyait encore la tenir dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était bébé.

Ce jour-là où Kyûbi avait profité de la faiblesse de Kushina pour briser le sceau. Minato n'avait jamais eu aussi peur à l'idée de perdre sa femme et sa fille. Si Hiruzen ne s'était pas sacrifié pour sceller une nouvelle fois le bijû au sein de Kushina, Minato aurait tout perdu.

D'un pas décidé, il toqua à la porte de sa fille. Celle-ci ne répondit pas mais il entra malgré tout. Il vit sa fille aînée en train de travailler sur ses devoirs de l'Académie. Même si elle avait des difficultés, elle n'en restait pas moins sérieuse dans son travail.

—Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton affectueux.

Naruko se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui propose de l'aide. Elle ne sut quoi répondre mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir puisque son père s'installa à sa droite fixant le problème sous ses yeux.

La fillette détourna les yeux appréhendant la réaction de son père s'il la voyait ainsi. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la plus futée de la classe, et, étant la fille de l'Hokage, c'en était presque un outrage.

Naruko craignait que son père ne soit déçu d'elle.

—Je me rappelle que j'avais également du mal sur ce genre de problèmes, rigola le père de famille ce qui surprit la fillette.

Son père avait donc connu des difficultés ? Cela lui semblait presque impossible. Naruko le fixa sceptique. La réaction de Minato ne se fit pas attendre.

—Tu sais, on ne devient pas fort du jour au lendemain ! Le chemin est long et plein d'obstacles ! Rigola-t-il pour l'encourager.

Puis il s'attaqua à l'exercice prenant soin de lui expliquer chaque détail du problème. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, la fillette parut avoir saisi. Son père la félicita lui promettant que sa mère et lui l'aideraient bien plus dans ses devoirs.

Alors que Minato s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre de sa fille, il fut interrompu par sa petite voix.

—Je te demande pardon papa… J'aurais pas dû me battre…

Il se retourna surpris d'entendre un tel ton dans la voix de sa fille, elle qui était si énergique et pipelette, il s'inquiéta presque de la voir si calme.

—C'est juste que… Tout le monde attend de moi d'être exceptionnelle et c'est pas le cas… Je suis désolé… poursuivit Naruko les yeux brillants.

Minato fut encore plus surpris. Il secoua la tête comprenant que sa fille pensait le décevoir. Il s'approcha alors avec un visage rassurant et affectueux. Il mit un genou à terre pour faire face à sa fille avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

—Au contraire, je suis très fière d'avoir une fille comme toi. Tu as un cœur en or et tu te préoccupes toujours des autres. Je croirais toujours en toi, peu importe les décisions que tu prends parce que pour ta mère et moi, tu es exceptionnelle. Alors, pas la peine de t'occuper du jugement des autres, dit-il avec son sourire paternel.

Les yeux de Naruko s'embuèrent, elle le serra dans ses bras comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Minato parut d'abord étonné de sa réaction mais répondit à son étreinte avec tendresse. Naruko n'avait pas la moindre idée à quel point elle avait égaillé sa semaine.

—Aller, il faut se préparer pour accueillir Jiraiya ! Il sera ravi de te revoir, tu es comme sa petite-fille !

Sur ces mots, il descendit dans le salon sourire plaqué au visage. Kushina l'observa en levant un sourcil mais resta silencieuse. Elle avait rapidement compris que Minato et Naruko venaient d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Très vite, Jiraiya sonna à la porte et fut accueilli par son disciple, toute la famille se réunit alors autour de la table.

Le mentor racontant ses anecdotes de voyages manquant plus d'une fois de se faire tabasser par Kushina lorsqu'il abordait des sujets douteux. Minato de son côté tentait de couvrir les oreilles d'Airishi et de Naruko, cependant, il n'avait que deux mains et non quatre.

L'ambiance familiale et amicale présente dura toute la soirée. Finalement, l'heure se fit tardive et ses filles parurent fatiguées. Kushina décida de les accompagner pour aller les coucher laissant Minato et Jiraiya seuls se doutant qu'ils devaient discuter.

Tout d'abord, un silence gêné s'installa. Jiraiya semblait analyser Minato sous toutes les coutures. L'Hokage finalement embarrassé passa une main derrière sa nuque avant de rétorquer en rigolant :

—J'ai l'impression d'être un de vos sujets de recherches avec la manière dont vous me regardez…

Jiraiya éclata de rire face à la comparaison. Il posa sa coupelle de saké sur la table avant de reprendre son air sérieux, presque inquiet. Il croisa ses doigts signe qu'il réfléchissait.

—Je trouve que tu as les traits tirés Minato, commença son mentor, C'est encore ce rêve?

Le concerné regarda rapidement en direction des escaliers pour vérifier que Kushina n'était pas présente. Il ne souhaitait pas encore lui en parler, il connaissait sa femme mieux que quinconce, à tous les coups elle paniquerait et ordonnerait de rencontrer les deux jeunes hommes.

—En fait… les deux jeunes hommes de mon rêve sont à l'hôpital dans le secteur réservé aux membres de l'ANBU… soupira Minato qui ne savait pas par où commencer.

Son mentor faillit tomber sous le choc de l'annonce. Il se ressaisit rapidement avant de se lever haussant un peu la voix.

—Tu es sûr que ce sont eux ?! C'est impossible !

—Une telle source de chakra, ça ne peut être qu'eux… soupira Minato désespéré.

Jiraiya leva les yeux en direction des escaliers se doutant que Kushina n'était certainement au courant de rien. Ils continuèrent d'en parler plus discrètement et décidèrent de leur rendre visite le lendemain.

Et comme convenu, ils se retrouvèrent le jour qui suivit dans le secteur de l'hôpital réservé aux membres de l'ANBU. Minato avait songé l'emmener tout d'abord dans la chambre du Naruto en question mais les infirmières lui avaient déclaré que le jeune homme avait besoin de repos.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la chambre du Sasuke qui était totalement réveillé.

Une infirmière sortit de la chambre au même moment le rouge aux joues. Minato avait entendu dire que le patient n'était pas un des plus faciles et qu'il ne parlait quasiment pas sauf pour adresser des paroles cyniques aux personnels.

—Donc lui c'est un Uchiha ? Demanda Jiraiya alors qu'ils attendaient encore dans le couloir.

—Ce serait Sasuke Uchiha, précisa Minato ce qui étonna encore plus son mentor.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la pièce. Le silence régnait, Sasuke fixait le plafond avec un air vide en raison de l'absence de fenêtre. L'Uchiha était allongé sur son lit et ne tourna même pas la tête pour accueillir ses visiteurs.

Jiraiya ne cacha pas sa surprise. L'adolescent était la copie plus adulte du jeune Sasuke Uchiha.

De son côté, Sasuke se fichait pas mal de la présence des deux individus. Ses pensées tournaient en boucle sur la même chose depuis son réveil. _La mort de Naruto._

La culpabilité le rongeait, la haine, la rage. Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Il pouvait encore sentir son corps sans vie dans ses bras. Le noiraud se repassait encore et encore les mots que Naruto lui avait dit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ils le hantaient. Ils le torturaient.

A tel point qu'on pouvait lui annoncer sa mise à mort qu'il s'en fichait pas mal.

—Tu as l'air de reprendre des forces, débuta Minato d'une voix neutre.

Sasuke tourna la tête pour fixer le blond. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas son monde. Au début, il pensait avoir voyagé dans le passé, et puis, en voyant que Minato paraissait plus âgé que lors de la guerre, il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un univers parallèle.

L'adolescent garda le silence et tourna les yeux en direction de Jiraiya. Il ne semblait pas bien différent de son monde, les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, les mêmes mimiques.

—Alors c'est toi l'imposteur ? Rétorqua le mentor.

Les yeux de Sasuke lancèrent des éclairs, il avait horreur que l'on insulte son appartenance au clan Uchiha.

—Alors c'est vous le fameux Ero-Sennin de l'abruti ?

Les deux hommes parurent surpris, puis, Minato éclata de rire perdant tout air professionnel. Ce surnom lui allait plutôt bien.

—C'est pas une manière de s'adresser à tes aînés ! Laisse-moi te rappeler qui je suis ! Je suis Jiraiya l'un des trois Sannin légendaire !

Sasuke ricana contre sa volonté, il trouvait qu'en effet, le cinquantenaire était plutôt similaire à Naruto. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il l'avait eu comme maître. Son rire parut surprendre les deux hommes, mais ce n'était pas de leur faute, même lui avait été surpris.

—Nous ne sommes pas stupides et nous ne croyons pas aux simples coïncidences. Vous n'apparaissez dans aucun dossier des Uchiha. De plus, plusieurs indices nous amènent à la conclusion que vous ne venez pas d'ici, poursuivit Minato toujours avec cet air sérieux.

Sasuke resta silencieux, il devait l'avouer, le Yondaime était plutôt impressionnant. Il arrivait à une telle théorie sans avoir pris le temps de les interroger.

—Je sais aussi que vous ne venez pas de ce monde, détailla Minato, Nous avons fait des analyses sanguines afin de déterminer de quel clan vous apparteniez. Les résultats sont plutôt… surprenants… continuait l'Hokage se rappelant des résultats qu'ils avaient reçu le matin même.

Minato comprenait mieux ce sentiment paternel qu'il avait ressenti en présence de l'autre garçon. Il était son père. Pourtant dans ce monde, c'était absolument impossible que Kushina et lui aient donné naissance à un fils bien plus âgée que sa fille aînée.

Sasuke le fixait avec un regard vide, Jiraiya sentait un malaise palpable dans la pièce. Lui aussi était tout autant surpris que son élève. Il savait que les deux jeunes hommes avaient forcément un lien de parenté mais de là à ce qu'ils soient père et fils, cela semblait frôler l'impossible.

—Où est Naruto ? Se contenta de demander le noiraud avec une voix sans vie.

Minato le regardait désolé, il semblait que l'Uchiha et son « fils » entretenaient une relation privilégiée semblable à celle de deux frères. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre quand Jiraiya reprit le flambeau.

—Ton ami s'est réveillé hier, il a été mis sous tranquillisant pour le calmer.

La réaction de l'Uchiha ne se fit pas attendre. Il se releva brusquement, les poings serrés et le visage dévoré par la haine. Les deux adultes ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction mais ils gardèrent leur masque neutre cachant leur surprise.

—Vous mentez… cracha Sasuke les poings tremblants, Il était mort ! Il ne respirait plus !

Jiraiya et Minato restèrent silencieux attendant que l'Uchiha se calme. Cependant, plus les secondes passaient, plus sa colère grandissait au point d'en devenir suffocante.

Sasuke était persuadé que les deux adultes cherchaient à le manipuler pour obtenir des informations. Ils se servaient de Naruto comme appât, certainement même du Naruto de ce monde. Mais Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire du blond de cet endroit, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami. Lui, il voulait le Naruto avec lequel il avait grandi et combattu, il ne voulait rien d'autre que son véritable rival.

—Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Demanda Minato d'un ton neutre.

Sasuke dériva son regard sur l'Hokage d'un air menaçant. Il ne criait plus cependant, on pouvait encore sentir la haine émaner de lui.

—Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Son ton avait été glacial et avait donné froid dans le dos à Jiraiya. Le sannin ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver une ressemblance entre la relation qu'entretenait les deux jeunes hommes et la relation qu'il entretenait avec Orochimaru.

Minato poursuivit sur sa lancée tentant d'ignorer en vain cette déclaration. Son rêve commençait à prendre enfin du sens.

—Je t'assure que l'on ne ment pas. Mes shinobis ont déclaré qu'il avait repris vie après ton inconscience.

Sasuke ne parut pas le croire. C'était impossible. Le cœur de Naruto ne battait plus et même s'il battait encore, les blessures auraient dû avoir raison de lui. Il espérait que ce soit la vérité mais il savait mieux que quiconque que c'était infaisable.

—J'imagine que tu veux le voir ? Proposa Jiraiya qui sentait que le jeune homme était sceptique.

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas où menait cette discussion. Il dévisagea les deux adultes d'un air méfiant avant de se lever de son lit.

Minato était soulagé intérieurement que l'adolescent accepte de les suivre, après tout, il détenait les réponses à ses questions. Sans parler du fait qu'il le sentait extrêmement méfiant à son égard.

De son côté, Sasuke avait accepté. Il savait que l'Hokage et le Sannin étaient très forts cependant, avec le pouvoir que Rikudo lui avait confié, il les surpassait largement. S'il avait besoin de se défendre, il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul.

Et puis, intérieurement, il espérait que les deux adultes ne lui aient pas menti. Il priait pour que son camarade soit en vie parce qu'après tout, impossible n'était pas dans le langage de l'Uzumaki.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, les infirmières jetant des regards indiscrets par dessus leurs épaules en voyant l'Uchiha sortir dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent en silence sous le bruit des machines de l'hôpital.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver devant la chambre de son supposé camarade. Il n'était pas si loin de sa chambre, peut-être cinq chambres de décalage.

Une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte, Sasuke hésita. Et s'il s'agissait réellement de son compagnon ?

Minato et Jiraiya notèrent son changement d'attitude. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait que le noiraud se retournait toujours avec ce regard rempli de colère.

—Si c'est vraiment lui, vous restez ici le temps que je lui parle.

Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Le Sannin fut outré qu'un inconnu le prenne ainsi de haut.

—Pour qui tu te prends enfin ?! Commença-t-il à s'énerver avant d'être interrompu par la main de Minato qui lui demanda de se calmer.

Il descendit d'un ton et croisa les bras avec un air frustré mais n'en dit rien. Minato lui autorisa cinq minutes seul avec lui alors que l'adolescent disparaissait pour rentrer dans la chambre.

L'atmosphère était silencieuse, seul le bruit des machines se faisaient entendre. La chambre était peu éclairée pour laisser le patient dormir paisiblement. A peine Sasuke fit un mouvement que le détecteur de lumière activa les ampoules éclairant d'un flash la pièce.

Le cœur du noiraud se serra lorsqu'il vit le patient qui se réveillait suite à l'activation de la lumière. Dans le lit se tenait bien Naruto, le Yondaime n'avait pas menti. Il était en vie.

Sasuke n'osa esquisser aucun mouvement de peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un rêve et qu'il ne se réveille.

C'est Naruto qui se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son lit, l'Uzumaki était encore visiblement épuisé, il se frottait les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité subite. Lorsque ses pupilles bleutés s'habituèrent à l'endroit, son regard se figea à son tour.

—Sasuke ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix surprise.

Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir. La seule chose qu'il avait envie, c'était de serrer dans ses bras son camarade, l'idée qu'il soit de retour vivant l'avait réveillé immédiatement.

—Naruto... murmura finalement Sasuke comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

Lui non plus ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était pas fou. Il avait serrer dans ses bras le corps sans vie de son ami.

—Dobe... poursuivit-il avec soulagement avant de s'installer à ses côtés un léger sourire rassuré sur le visage.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire visiblement soulagé de voir que son ami était également vivant et visiblement en meilleur état que lui.

—Je peux en dire autant de toi Teme, rétorqua l'Uzumaki avant que les deux n'éclatent de rire pour évacuer tout le stress et toute l'angoisse qu'ils avaient en eux depuis bien longtemps.

Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour se remettre, Naruto écrasa les larmes de joies sur son visage tandis que Sasuke reprenait son souffle. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ri aux éclats ensemble.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants ne sachant quoi dire. Sasuke n'avait jamais été très bavard, cependant, ce silence leur suffisait.

—Merci, déclara finalement le blond avec un regard sincère.

—C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier baka… rétorqua Sasuke en soupirant.

Naruto ricana encore une fois plus faiblement. Le blond ne lui en voulait aucunement, et puis, si le noiraud n'avait pas été là, leur monde serait sans doute fini.

—Dattebayo… J'aurais tout aussi bien pu suivre la voie que tu avais choisi… répondit Naruto en soupirant à son tour.

Ils restèrent silencieux avant que Sasuke n'ose enfin lui confesser la vérité se rappelant que derrière la porte se tenaient deux personnes susceptibles de briser son ami.

—Naruto… On est pas chez nous. Tout porte à croire que… débuta-t-il d'une voix calme.

—Les cinq minutes sont dépassés gamin ! Hurla une voix tandis que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Naruto se figea à l'entente de cette voix. Mais le pire c'est lorsqu'il le vit en face de lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique, sa respiration se coupa sous le choc.

Le blond avait mis plusieurs mois pour se remettre de sa mort, même après l'attaque de Pain, sa mort lui pesait. Alors, le voir ici, devant lui, son cœur se serra. Il multiplia les efforts pour retenir ses larmes aux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Sa rencontre avec lui, son voyage, leurs discussions, leurs disputes, il aurait aimé que Jiraiya voit ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Il aurait tellement souhaité le revoir une nouvelle fois, mais, pas dans ses conditions. Pas celles-ci. Devant lui se tenait Jiraiya, certes, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu et aimé.

—Ero-Sennin… marmonna Naruto la voix brisé.

Jiraiya le fixa avec surprise ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de l'adolescent. Puis, son visage se referma avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

—C'est de toi que viens ce surnom j'en conclus ? Rétorqua Jiraiya alors que Naruto le fixait bouche-bée.

Sasuke dévisageait le cinquantenaire avec colère, il savait que Naruto le considérait comme un membre de sa famille à part entière. Ne supportant plus cette vue, le jinchûriki détourna le regard pour fixer ses mains. La vision de Jiraiya qui se tenait devant lui était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Après toute cette guerre, ces morts, ces peines et ces souffrances, c'était trop.

—Baka… grogna Sasuke à l'égard du sannin qui lui répondit par un regard vexé.

Au même moment, Minato entra dans la pièce achevant encore plus l'adolescent. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes dans un silence mortuaire.

—Ot… faillit dire Naruto avant de se reprendre, Hokage-sama !

Il se corrigea à la dernière minute avant qu'un silence de plomb ne règne dans la pièce. C'est finalement le maître des deux blonds qui prit la parole.

—Et si vous nous expliquiez comment vous avez fait pour débarquer ici ? Demanda Jiraiya impatient de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens ne sachant pas où commencer parce qu'après tout, tout ceci était le résultat de des années de combats et de rivalités.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

—Naruto… On est pas chez nous. Tout porte à croire que… débuta-t-il d'une voix calme.

—Les cinq minutes sont dépassées gamin ! Hurla une voix tandis que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Naruto se figea à l'entente de cette voix. Mais le pire c'est lorsqu'il le vit en face de lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique, sa respiration se coupa sous le choc.

Le blond avait mis plusieurs mois pour s'en remettre, même après l'attaque de Pain, sa mort lui pesait. Alors le voir ici devant lui, son cœur se déchira. Il multiplia les efforts pour retenir ses larmes aux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient : sa rencontre avec lui, son voyage, leurs discussions, leurs disputes, son livre. Il aurait aimé que Jiraiya voit ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui, il aurait tellement souhaité le revoir une nouvelle fois, mais, pas dans ses conditions. Pas celles-ci. Devant lui se tenait Jiraiya, certes, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait connu et aimé.

Ce n'était pas l'homme qui l'avait tant aidé, entraîné et rendu si fort. Ce n'était pas l'homme avec qui il cherchait une solution pour obtenir la paix. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Celui-ci n'était qu'une pâle copie.

—Ero-Sennin… marmonna Naruto la voix brisé et le souffle court.

Jiraiya le fixa avec surprise ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de l'adolescent. Il avait vite compris que le blond en face de lui semblait le connaître. Puis, son visage se referma avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Jiraiya n'avait pas le temps pour étaler des sentiments, il lui fallait des réponses et vite. Il ravala sa surprise face à sa ressemblance frappante avec son élève avant de reprendre.

—C'est de toi que vient ce surnom j'en conclus ? Rétorqua-t-il alors que Naruto le fixait bouche-bée.

Sasuke dévisageait le cinquantenaire avec colère, il savait que Naruto le considérait comme un membre de sa famille à part entière. Ne supportant plus cette vue, le jinchûriki détourna le regard pour fixer ses mains. La vision de Jiraiya qui se tenait devant lui était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Après toute cette guerre, ces morts, ces peines et ces souffrances, c'était trop.

Ils avaient peut-être stoppé les arcanes lunaires infinies juste avant leur combat, leur monde était peut-être sauvé, mais eux, ils avaient quitté leur foyer en martyrs comme à leurs habitudes.

—Baka… grogna Sasuke à l'égard du sannin qui lui répondit par un regard vexé les bras croisés.

Au même moment, Minato entra dans la pièce achevant encore plus l'adolescent si cela était possible. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes dans un silence mortuaire.

—Ot… faillit dire Naruto avant de se reprendre, Hokage-sama !

Il se corrigea à la dernière minute avant qu'un silence de plomb ne règne dans la pièce. C'est finalement le maître des deux blonds qui prit la parole.

—Et si vous nous expliquiez comment vous avez fait pour débarquer ici ? Demanda Jiraiya impatient de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens ne sachant pas où commencer parce qu'après tout, tout ceci était le résultat d'années de combats et de rivalité. Comment leur expliquer que leur venue ici était le résultat des citoyens qu'ils chérissaient tant ?

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à expliquer leur situation sans trop savoir où commencer, Sasuke le devança. Il estimait que Naruto en avait assez fait, si ce n'est trop. Et aujourd'hui, il en souffrait intérieurement. L'Uchiha se rappelait très bien des mots que son meilleur ami lui avait dit.

 _Tu es mon ami… Quand tu fais quelque chose de mal, ça me fait énormément souffrir… Alors je me dis qu'en t'aidant, tout ira mieux…_

C'était à son tour de l'aider parce qu'il le méritait, aujourd'hui, il comprenait le sens de ses mots. Voir le blond assaillit par de tels sentiments le faisait souffrir cruellement. Il devait un jour réaliser son rêve et Sasuke était prêt à tout pour l'y faire parvenir. C'était devenu son nouvel objectif, supporter Naruto et sa douleur et le tirer vers le haut.

—Pourquoi êtes-vous persuadés que nous ne sommes pas de simples espions ?

Sa voix se faisait froide, presque haineuse. Jiraiya dût réprimer un frisson, il n'était pas rare pour des shinobis d'être si sombres, pourtant, il avait le sentiment que les deux ninjas devant lui cachaient au plus profond d'eux des sentiments que des adolescents ne devraient pas connaître.

—Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons fait des tests sanguins, commença Minato avant de reprendre, Tu es bien un Uchiha, quand à ton camarade, il possède des liens de parentés avec moi.

Minato avait beau avoir répondu avec un ton neutre, intérieurement, le regard de son mini-lui le brisait. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes à tenter de nouer un contact avec lui mais Naruto fuyait désespérément son regard.

—Sasuke… murmura Naruto qui ne supportait plus cet échange, Ce sont les seuls qui peuvent nous aider, fais-moi confiance…

L'Uchiha le regarda avec un regard compréhensif avant de soupirer, lui aussi savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Cependant, il se permit d'omettre quelques détails.

—Nous nous sommes battus, expliqua Sasuke avec une simplicité déconcertante.

Le sannin haussa un sourcil estimant peu suffisante l'explication. Les deux adultes attendirent patiemment plus de détails, vu l'état dans lequel ils avaient été recueilli, ce n'était pas juste une simple bagarre.

—Au point de vouloir tuer ton ami ? Provoqua Minato avec authorité.

—Sasuke et moi étions rivaux, s'exprima alors la voix de Naruto pour la plus grande surprise des trois autres, Ce n'était pas juste une « bagarre », beaucoup de choses se sont passées _chez nous_. Sasuke… Sasuke avait déserté le village et je voulais le faire revenir. C'est tout.

Lui non plus ne souhaitait pas évoquer la guerre, ils n'étaient déjà pas supposés être dans ce monde. Les choses étaient différentes ici, les deux adolescents ne souhaitaient aucunement dérégler les choses déjà que leur arrivée avait certainement provoqué plusieurs dérèglements.

Minato fronça les sourcils, visiblement, il savait que Naruto et Sasuke leur cachaient quelque chose, il était déterminé à le savoir coûte que coûte. Les yeux qu'avaient Naruto, ce n'était pas des yeux d'adolescents, c'était des yeux de shinobi qui sortaient d'une guerre.

—Dois-je prévenir Yamanaka pour vous soutirer toutes vos informations ? Demanda-t-il encore avec ce ton neutre presque effrayant.

Sasuke serra les poings hors de lui, il se disait intérieurement que le Yondaime allait les pousser à bout. Naruto, lui, soupira en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure de la situation.

—Non. Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que l'on s'est retrouvé ici juste après que mon rasengan et son chidori se soient impactés, expliqua Naruto en essayant de contrôler la colère qui montait en lui. Minato n'était pas étonné de savoir que Naruto savait manier le rasengan et Sasuke le chidori, le contraire en revanche l'aurait surpris.

 **Gamin, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tâches de rester calme.**

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement en entendant Kurama, il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis tellement longtemps. Il ne le sentait même plus. Il avait eu tellement peur que le renard ait été emporté dans sa mort.

 _Kurama ! J'ai eu tellement peur… Je pensais que tu avais disparu après…_

 **Relax Naruto, je suis encore avec toi. C'est pas un Uchiha qui va nous séparer.**

Le shinobi sentit soudain tout le poids du monde s'ôter de ses épaules, avec le renard à ses côtés, il se sentait rassuré. Ils avaient grandi ensemble après tout, ils étaient comme une famille, deux frères réunis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

—Naruto tout va bien ? Demanda alors Sasuke qui affichait une mine inquiète surprenant le blond.

Celui acquiesça en se frottant les yeux, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et préféra suivre les conseils avisées du bijû.

—Très bien, vous n'êtes pas des ennemis. Nous vous croyons, continua Minato avec sa mine sérieuse. Il savait que les adolescents leur cachaient quelques choses, c'était surtout les yeux de son présumé fils qui lui sonnaient l'alarme, ils étaient tellement sombres et tristes. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme torturé.

Naruto lui lança un regard prévenant, il refusait d'en dire plus. Les deux adultes savaient ce qu'il y avait à savoir, il était hors de question de leur parler de Kurama. Et puis, il devait exister un autre Kurama dans ce monde, Naruto n'avait d'ailleurs aucun doute quand à l'identité de son jinchûriki.

 **Il t'arrive toujours ce genre de choses, ça ne te fatigue pas ?**

 _Tu t'ennuierais si ce n'était pas le cas…_

Le silence se mit alors à régner dans la pièce, c'est Minato qui prit alors la parole avec tout son sérieux possible.

—Bien, Uhciha-san, vous serez sous l'identité d'Asuko Uchiha, un orphelin du clan Uchiha qui a perdu ses parents lors de la troisième grande guerre ninja.. Naruto, tu seras sous l'identité de Menma Namikaze, autrement dit, mon cousin, tu seras également orphelin. Vous serez des amis de route et vous êtes arrivé à Konoha afin de prendre connaissances de vos origines. Uchiha-san, vous logerez dans la quartier de votre clan, Naruto, tu vivras chez moi, déclara Minato avant de poursuivre ses explications sur leurs pseudo-identités.

 **Tu ne devrais pas trop être dépaysé…**

Intérieurement, Naruto insulta le renard avant de rigoler avec lui. Quand il observait de plus près la situation, il était évident que cela collait assez bien avec leur réalité.

Une fois que tout était en ordre, Jiraiya lança un dernier regard à Naruto curieux de savoir la relation que lui et son alter entretenaient pour qu'il obtienne une telle réaction en le voyant. Une infirmière rappela à l'ordre Sasuke encore épuisé d'avoir absorbé presque tout son chakra et le noiraud disparut dévisageant Minato avec avertissement.

Il ne restait plus que les deux blonds dans la pièce, Naruto mentirait s'il ne se disait pas gêné. Dans cette situation, il avait de quoi l'être. Faire face à l'alter de son père mort alors qu'il lui avait fait ses adieux, ce n'était pas chose aisée.

De son côté, Minato n'en menait pas large. Il avait toujours pensé que si un monde parallèle devait exister, sa fille aurait un alter féminin et non masculin. Que dire à son présumé enfant dont on ne connaissait rien et qui devait considérer celui-ci comme un étranger.

—Vous comptez rester debout encore longtemps ou vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur Hokage-sama ? Balança Naruto finalement agacé tandis que Kurama rigolait face à sa réplique.

Minato reconnut bien là le tempérament de sa fille, il soupira se disant que les deux adolescents ne devaient pas différé s tant que ça. L'hokage s'installa alors à la place que Sasuke avait pris avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il ne releva pas à la mention de son statut, il se disait qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour que l'adolescent ne l'appelle Oto-san.

—Donc, je suis ton père ?

Il l'avait dit d'une manière étonnée sans le vouloir, d'ailleurs Naruto l'avait remarqué. Minato ne s'attendait pas à une réponse en soi, il la connaissait déjà. Ce qu'il voulait savoir derrière cette question, c'était « comment est mon autre moi ? ». Même l'adolescent l'avait compris mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il était mort le jour de sa naissance.

—Il paraît, répondit simplement l'adolescent qui n'en démordit pas.

L'air dans la chambre se fit soudain plus froid et l'on entendait plus que les machines, Naruto priait intérieurement pour qu'il se débarrasse de cette situation, seulement, Minato n'était pas cet avis. De son côté, Kurama était retourné à son silence, il observait la scène avec précaution prêt à recueillir un Naruto désespéré.

—Eh bien, enchanté Naruto je présume ? Je suis Minato Namikaze, je suis le Yondaime Hokage, déclara celui-ci en lui tendant la main comme s'il avait repris de l'assurance.

L'adolescent répondit à sa salutation hésitant ne sachant toujours quoi dire.

—Parles-moi de toi, de ton monde, de tes amis ! Poursuivit l'adulte avec un visage rassurant.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, parler de lui d'accord, mais lui dire quoi ? Qu'il était le jinchûriki de Kyûbi ? Parler de son monde et lui rappeler comment il avait failli finir il y a peu ? Parler de ses amis ? De ses relations avec les citoyens de Konoka ? Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire à ce sujet. L'adolescent semblait décontenancé, au moins Minato évitait soigneusement le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres autrement dit, comment était-il dans son autre dimension.

—Eh bien… Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 17 ans depuis hier… Enfin, le 10 octobre… Et je suis un ninja du village, se présenta-t-il à son tour.

Ce qui déconcerta le plus Naruto, c'était que Minato l'écoutait avec une attention particulière, en fait, ce Minato ne semblait pas différent de son père finalement, peut-être pourrait-il s'y accoutumer.

En revanche, Naruto s'était trompé sur la date. Onze jours étaient passés depuis son arrivée, donc si le Yondaime suivait la logique, il y avait donc un mois d'intervalle entre les deux mondes puisque l'anniversaire de Naruko était un mois avant, sans compter les années de décalages.

—Et tu es à quel rang ? Demanda le plus âgé toujours à l'écoute avec cet air sincère et bienveillant sur son visage. Il n'avait pas relevé lorsque Naruto s'était présenté comme Uzumaki, il était légèrement effrayé par ce que cela signifiait mais ne le montrait pas. De ce qu'il avait compris, l'adolescent n'était pas prêt à parler de lui si personnellement. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de fils était plutôt ravi d'avoir enfin cette occasion.

La réalité rattrapa très vite Naruto, à cause des évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés, il était toujours resté genin. En tant normal, il n'aurait pas été honteux. Il connaissait son niveau et sa valeur, son grade n'avait aucune importance pour lui, cependant, il s'agissait de son pseudo-père et il avait peur de le décevoir.

—Euh… Je suis encore genin… répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, Disons que… J'ai un peu été pris par certains évènements qui m'ont empêché de passer l'examen de chûnin…

Son « père » fronça les sourcils intrigués, sans le vouloir, il parla sans réfléchir.

—Préoccupé par la recherche de ton ami ou par la guerre ? Demanda-t-il faisant sursauter Naruto qui n'avait jamais mentionner de guerre.

—Comment…

Minato soupira en secouant la tête avant de lui répondre d'un ton triste.

—Je connais ses yeux Naruto, ce sont les yeux de ceux qui ont fait la guerre. Je te rappelle que je suis hokage, on ne me trompe pas si facilement… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te forcer à m'en parler, prends ton temps…

Avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre, une infirmière toqua et entra dans la pièce interrompant l'échange. Elle indiqua qu'il était temps pour Naruto de se reposer, celui-ci ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il était épuisé. Minato salua alors Naruto qui le fixait se remémorant en boucle les paroles de l'aîné. Il se sentait idiot, on ne trompait Minato Namikaze, l'éclair jaune et Hokage de Konoha aussi facilement.

Finalement, une semaine s'était écoulée, Naruto avait complètement retrouvé sa forme grâce à Kurama, quand à Sasuke, il restait légèrement fatigué mais comparé à son état lors de son arrivée, c'était supportable.

L'Uchiha avait beau rester d'un calme presque glaçant, il n'en restait pas moins anxieux à l'idée de retourner dans son quartier encore vivant. Il aurait préféré rester aux côtés du blond seulement, il savait que c'était impossible. Premièrement, cela ne collerait pas avec leurs histoires, deuxièmement, personne ne les connaissait ici alors ils étaient encore considérés comme de potentiels dangers.

Étrangement, Naruto n'était ni impatient ni angoissé. Minato lui avait expliqué qu'il était marié à une femme, Kushina Uzumaki, donc sa mère, et qu'il avait deux filles. L'une s'appelant Naruko, elle était âgé de onze ans et était encore à l'Académie, et l'autre, Airishi avait neuf ans et également élève à l'Académie. Il aurait dû être ravi d'avoir cette chance inouïe de connaître un environnement familial avec un père, une mère et deux sœurs. Il aurait dû. Pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de se sentir comme un intrus. Il débarquait dans une famille déjà formée, qui plus est avec son alter féminin et une potentielle petite sœur. C'était toutes les choses qu'il avait toujours souhaité depuis sa tendre enfance alors, il se sentait bizarre, comme s'il avait peur de perturber la vie de famille de Minato. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait connu ses véritables parents et qu'il leur avait fait ses adieux, il trouvait la situation déconcertante.

De leur côté, les Namikaze étaient enchantés à l'idée d'accueillir un nouveau membre de famille, en particulier un cousin inconnu de Minato sachant que celui-ci était orphelin et n'avait que brièvement connu sa famille. Kushina n'avait pas été mise au courant sur la véritable identité de Naruto, moins de personnes étaient au courant, plus le village restait en sécurité, déjà que l'Akatsuki était à la recherche des jinchûrikis. Cependant, la rouge n'était pas idiote. Son kyûbi était agité dernièrement, comme s'il sentait la présence de son alter, Kushina savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Alors les deux adolescents attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur hébergeur respectif devant l'hôpital. Plusieurs personnes les regardaient avec curiosité. Naruto entendait plusieurs commentaires et n'était pas surpris de voir que son meilleur ami avait également du succès auprès des filles dans ce Konoha. Ce n'était pas surprenant compte tenu que son attitude froide et distant faisait partie de son charme. En revanche, il n'était pas très habitué à entendre ce genre de commentaires à son égard et par conséquent, faisait la sourde oreille pour éviter de rougir telle une fillette face à son premier amour.

—Vivement qu'on rentre, j'en peux plus de cet endroit… râla le blond.

Sasuke le regarda surpris de voir un tel comportement chez lui, ce n'était pas le genre de l'Uzumaki d'être d'humeur maussade et pour être honnête, le sourire sournois de Naruto manquait au noiraud. Même lorsqu'ils étaient aux portes de la mort, le blond avait gardé le sourire. Sasuke s'apprêta à répondre quand une voix les interrompit dans leur échange.

Devant eux se tenaient Minato et Fugaku. Le jeune Uchiha tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer sa surprise même s'il s'y était attendu. Il s'était dit qu'outre passer ses émotions l'aiderait à survivre dans ce monde mais maintenant, il n'en était plus si sûr. Après tout, le massacre des Uchiha ainsi que la mort d'Itachi l'avaient détruit. Il ne pouvait le nier.

—Enchanté Asuko-san, je suis Fugaku Uchiha. Vous vivrez chez nous, déclara le pseudo-père du jeune Uchiha, Vous devez être Menma-san ?

Minato lança un sourire à Naruto qui répondit en acquiesçant. Ils discutèrent brièvement avant que chacun des groupes ne se séparent. L'Uzumaki sentait enfin la pression monter, il pensait toujours en son fort intérieur que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Le plus âgé lui parlait de sa famille et combien Naruto allait se plaire chez eux. Celui-ci répondait par des petites affirmations mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir comme un intrus.

 _ **Kit, tu ne pourras pas être en contact avec moi dans la résidence de Namikaze.**_

A l'intérieur de lui-même, Naruto était dévasté. Il demanda pourquoi et le renard lui expliqua que si sa présence était exposée ainsi, Kushina découvrirait son secret très vite. Le blond comprit et accepta mais n'en restait pas moins déçu.

 _ **Ne t'en fais pas, une fois loin de l'autre Kurama, je reviendrais te parler.**_

Un léger sourire se dessina finalement sur les lèvres de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était juste devant la porte des Namikaze.

 _ **Bonne chance gamin.**_

Sur ses dernières paroles, Kurama verouilla une nouvelle fois le sceau qui empêchait son chakra de s'évaporer en abondance de son jinchûrki. Minato fit alors entrer Naruto dans sa demeure et ils furent accueillis immédiatement par la petite Airishi qui courut dans les bras de son père. Naruto restait soigneusement derrière ne voulant pas interrompre les retrouvailles entre un père et sa fille. Ils parlèrent brièvement, Airishi lui expliquant ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école et finalement, il déposa sa petite fille avant de lui présenter Naruto.

—Airi-kun, je te présente Menma Namikaze. C'est mon cousin, mais tu peux le considérer comme un grand frère, expliqua-t-il avec tendresse.

Airishi dévisagea Naruto quelques secondes, elle avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère et des yeux bleus à peine plus foncés que les siens. Alors qu'il pensait faire mauvaise impression, il lui dit bonjour avec son sourire naturel avant de sentir une main le pousser doucement comme pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien réel.

—Menma ni saan ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils essayant de s'habituer à la sonorité du nom.

Naruto parut soudain gêné quand elle lui lança un sourire similaire au sien. Il supposa qu'elle l'avait accepté lorsqu'elle prit sa main et qu'elle l'emmenait dans la cuisine où une femme aux cheveux rouges déposait un gâteau sur la table.

Le blond sentit soudain le malaise monter, il n'était pas prêt à de telles « retrouvailles ». Kushina le regardait comme elle l'avait regardé lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, son attitude était authentique et juste pour cela, il était rassuré.

—Enchanté Menma-san ! J'ai été tellement heureuse d'apprendre que Minato avait encore de la famille ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça représente pour lui !

Immédiatement, le jinchûriki se sentit plus à l'aise, elle n'avait pas l'air trop différente de son alter pour son plus grand soulagement. Juste derrière, Minato entra dans la pièce avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

L'ambiance était assez agréable et Naruto pouvait s'y faire, sans même le connaître, Kushina l'intégrait déjà comme s'il était un membre à part entière, ce qui était le cas dans un sens et ce qui ne l'était pas dans l'autre.

Devant lui se tenaient une mère, un père et leur fille, le blond fronça les sourcils avant de se dire qu'il manquait une personne au groupe. Il n'eut pas à poser la question qu'une petite tête blonde, avec des cheveux longs, des couettes et avec trois marques distinctes sur chaque joue entra dans la pièce. Naruto parut surpris mais ne le montra pas, c'était l'exact copie de sa sexy méta, en plus prude, plus correcte et surtout, plus enfant.

—Naruko-kun ! On attendait plus que toi ! s'exclama gaiement Kushina qui la serra dans ses bras tandis que sa propre version féminine de lui tentait de repousser sa mère en proclamant qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui faire des câlins.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision, intérieurement, il était heureux de voir que son alter avait la vie qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la savoir malheureuse comme lui l'avait été par le passé.

Naruko, une fois débarrassée de sa mère, se retourna pour fixer Naruto. Elle haussa un sourcil avant se rapprocher de lui le trouvant suspect.

—Donc tu es le cousin de mon père ? Dit-elle d'une voix empreinte de doutes.

Le concerné se refroidit se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer son attachement à son autre lui/elle. Il tenta malgré tout de rester conviviale mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Rencontrer sa famille en vie, c'était une chose inhabituelle pour lui.

—En effet, tu dois être sa fille Naruko-sama, j'imagine, répondit-il avec un sourire suffisant pour cacher sa gêne.

Naruko le dévisagea encore comme si elle savait que quelque chose clochait, Minato s'inquiéta à l'idée que sa fille se doute que Naruto n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, après tout, sa fille était très maligne pour son âge.

—Mmmh… Et tu viens d'où au juste ? Et pourquoi tu as les mêmes cicatrices que moi ? Poursuivit la jeune fille peu convaincue.

En effet, ses marques sur ses joues pouvaient le trahir à chaque instant, ce signe appartenait à ceux qui possédaient le chakra de Kyûbi depuis leur naissance.

—Naruko, prévint alors Kushina d'un ton sévère, Menma-san n'a pas eu une vie facile s'il te plaît, arrête de le harceler de questions et venez vous asseoir ! J'ai préparé un gâteau pour l'occasion !

Minato sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules, sans le savoir Naruko était proche de la vérité et Kushina l'avait empêché de faire un quelconque lien. Ils s'installèrent à table, son alter se positionnant en face de lui comme pour chercher ce qui clochait chez lui. Naruto la trouvait trop perspicace.

—Alors Menma, commença Kushina en leur servant à tous une tasse de thé et une part de gâteau, Minato nous a dit que tu as beaucoup voyagé! Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'expériences!

C'était parti, c'était le moment où jamais d'étaler sa fausse identité. Naruto plaqua son traditionnel sourire sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

—Oui, c'était pas évident de quitter mon village mais au final, ça m'a fait du bien. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Asuko, c'est comme un frère pour moi donc je me verrais mal le quitter. Je sais que si je le laisse seul, il va faire des conneries, répondit le présumé Menma.

Naruko avait perdu son air septique et avait du mal à cacher son intérêt pour Menma. Elle aussi voulait voyager, ses parents lui avaient promis qu'une fois qu'elle aurait l'âge, elle partirait avec son grand-père Jiraiya.

Minato leur avait expliqué avant son arrivé que son père avait un frère avec lequel il s'était disputé et avait perdu contact sans plus jamais le revoir. Il s'avérait que « son oncle » habitait à Kusa et avait eu une femme ainsi qu'un enfant, autrement dit Menma. Malheureusement pour son frère et sa femme, ils étaient morts pendant la troisième grande guerre ninja. Menma avait donc grandi avec un tuteur jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait donc quitté son village pour voyager à travers les frontières afin d'en connaître plus sur les différents jutsus.

—T'es allé où ? Demanda Airishi vraiment intriguée elle aussi.

—Je suis resté pas mal de temps à Ame, c'est un village vraiment agréable, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Asuko. On est ensuite parti pour Suna mais on y est pas resté longtemps, peut-être deux ou trois mois. C'était pas évident de passer de la pluie au soleil, il rigola doucement se rappelant lorsqu'il était allé à Suna pour sauver Gaara, la chaleur l'avait épuisé sans parler des tempêtes des sables. On est aussi allé Kawa, on a habité plusieurs mois à Uzushio, même si le village n'existe plus, c'était plutôt agréable de vivre seuls même si ce n'était que des ruines.

Le visage de Kushina s'illumina, ses yeux brillèrent de nostalgie.

—Uzushio est un endroit magnifique, tu as eu raison de t'y rendre ! Je me rappelle encore lorsque j'étais enfant ! Dit-elle avec nostalgie tandis que Minato passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec tendresse.

Les discussions continuaient, Airishi racontait sa journée à l'école et Naruko racontait ô combien Sasuke Uchiha n'était qu'un pauvre type arrogant et séducteur. Naruto se retint de rire se disant que son Sasuke était certes arrogant mais était vraiment un piètre séducteur.

—De toutes manières, Sasuke n'est pas le seul à être un prodige ! Il y a aussi Neji-kun ! Poursuivit l'enfant dans sa lancée.

—Tu dis ça parce que tu aimes Neji-san… provoqua la petite Airishi ce qui fit rire l'adolescent.

—Pff ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai pas le temps pour ses histoires moi ! Je dois dépasser le vieil Hokage ! Rétorqua la concerné à l'intention de son père.

Airishi lui tira la langue pour toute réponse avant que son attention ne soit dirigée vers Naruto. Elle le regarda avec un air innocent avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

—Et toi Menma ni-san ! Tu as une amoureuse ?!

Naruto se crispa immédiatement à cette question. Il ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il avait une amoureuse, enfin, il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il tenait. Cette personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui l'avait toujours soutenu et encouragé. Oui, cette personne n'était nulle autre qu'Hinata Hyuga.

Son attachement pour elle avait grandi en particulier ce jour où la Hyuga avait affronté Pain pour le sauver. Sans elle, il n'existerait déjà plus. Et puis, il y avait aussi ce jour où Neji était mort et ce jour où ils s'étaient relevés ensemble. Oui, Hinata et lui étaient bien plus liés que ce que beaucoup pensaient. Après l'attaque de Pain, Naruto avait énormément veillé sur la jeune femme se sentant coupable de sa situation, ils avaient beaucoup échangé et étaient devenus très proches.

Il ne pouvait réellement dire si cela correspondait à de l'amour, il était bien trop jeune pour le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était très attaché à elle par un lien tellement pur, il se sentait bien en sa présence, il la comprenait et elle le comprenait tout simplement.

Il y avait bien Sakura, mais Sakura était une autre paire de manche. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait pensé l'aimer. Et puis, en voyant sa dévotion pour Sasuke, il avait compris que jamais il ne l'obtiendrait. Et plus les années passaient, plus il trouvait que Sakura ne le comprenait pas réellement. Les deux ninjas et amis venaient d'un univers trop différents. Si aujourd'hui encore, il lui proposait des sorties, c'était plus pour s'amuser de sa réaction qu'autre chose.

Mais en y repensant, dans son monde il était mort. Cela avait-il encore de l'importance ? Il aurait aimé dire que oui, cependant il savait que dans le monde fatal des shinobis, on allait de l'avant. Si Hinata l'avait fait avec son cousin, alors dans son cas, Naruto devait déjà être un souvenir lointain pour elle.

—Eh bien… Oui, il y _avait_ bien quelqu'un, répondit-il avec honnêteté en souriant face à l'innocence de l'enfant.

Le couple marié fronça les sourcils en l'entendant parler au passé. Ils préfèrent ne pas relever cependant, Airishi beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre voulait en savoir plus.

—Oh ! Elle est comment ?! Elle est où ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?!

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire en repensant à Hinata. Belle, oui elle était même splendide. Avec ses longs cheveux violacés, ses prunelles si pures et cette peau si blanche. Et puis, leur rencontre, aussi basique qu'elle soit importait énormément pour lui. Elle était bien la seule à l'avoir encourager depuis le début.

—C' _était_ une personne magnifique, elle _avait_ un grand cœur et je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi forte qu'elle. On s'est rencontré à notre Académie, expliqua-t-il à l'enfant qui l'écoutait attentivement.

—Et elle est où maintenant ? Demanda encore Airishi curieuse.

Naruko qui semblait avoir compris trop tard ce qu'insinuait le blond voulut empêcher sa sœur de poursuivre ses questions, cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps.

—Disons que… On a été séparé elle et moi, expliqua le blond. On pouvait entendre dans sa voix une légère tristesse qui planait. La réalité l'avait durement rattrapé, il s'était senti bien en la présence de cette famille quelques minutes auparavant, cependant, repenser à Hinata lui rappelait combien elle lui manquait. Ce n'était toujours pas son monde, ce n'était toujours pas ses gens et enfin, ce n'était toujours pas sa place.

Finalement, ils finirent de discuter et Minato dût retourner à son rôle d'Hokage. Kushina l'invita à prendre ses aises dans son nouveau domicile, elle lui faisait visiter la maison. Naruto la trouvait vraiment grande, enfin bien plus grande que feu son appartement détruit par l'attaque de Pain.

Une fois dans le salon, Naruto vit le cadre de famille où l'on voyait ses parents et ses deux sœurs. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que cela aurait pu être sa vie à lui aussi. Il observa rapidement la photographie avant que Kushina ne vienne derrière lui.

—Les filles étaient encore jeunes à l'époque… Elles grandissent beaucoup trop vite… soupira la rouge nostalgique.

Naruto lui sourit alors plutôt à l'aise avec Kushina même s'il se sentait mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de rester dans cette maison.

—Vous avez l'air d'être une famille unie, constata-t-il heureux pour eux le cœur toujours serré.

Kushina remarqua la tristesse dans les yeux du blond, elle lui lança un sourire désolé mais ses prunelles transpiraient la compassion. Elle aussi avait pu lire dans le regard de l'adolescent qu'il était blessé, elle avait pu y lire la souffrance et la guerre.

—Je suis désolé pour tout… s'excusa-t-elle, Tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre ce que tu as vécu… Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille et ses proches… Sans Minato, j'aurais certainement été dans la même situation que toi.

Sans réellement se rendre compte de l'impact de ses paroles, Naruto tourna la tête pour ne pas lui montrer ses yeux qui brillaient par les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir. Il les écrasa rapidement avant de demander où était sa chambre car il avait besoin de repos.

Elle lui indiqua sa chambre et il s'excusa de lui fausser compagnie. A peine la porte fut fermée qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Tout ce bonheur lui faisait plaisir d'une certaine manière, il appréciait de voir les autres heureux. D'une autre part, Naruto ne supportait pas cette ambiance. Il était mitigé, sa _famille_ lui manquait, Tsunade, Iruka, Shizune, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata et tous, ils étaient devenus ses proches. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, lui qui était toujours fidèle à son nindô avait finalement failli à son propre nindô.

Etre dans ce Konoha si paisible alors que chez lui, des milliers de shinobis agonisaient, pleuraient leurs morts et essayaient de reconstruire leur monde. Cela avait le don de le détruire mentalement, il n'était même pas là pour aider les siens.

Il s'allongea sur son lit fermant les yeux et ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qui passait alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil profond.

—Je ne sais pas combien de temps le sceau va encore tenir… murmura une voix qu'il connaissait mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

—Je ne sais pas non plus… Il doit se réveiller… Je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un de plus, répondit une autre voix.

—Hokage-sama, le conseil demande de réunir tous les kages immédiatement.

Dès qu'il crut reconnaître ses voix, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait juré les avoir entendu parler juste à côté de lui mais non, il était bien seul dans sa _nouvelle_ chambre. La nuit était déjà tombée, il avait dormi tout l'après-midi et personne ne l'avait réveillé ne voulant certainement pas le déranger.

Il s'assit sur son lit observant la Lune par sa fenêtre, il la trouvait belle cette nuit. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, il ôta ses habits pour se mettre en pyjama, au point où il en était, autant continuer sa nuit.

Tout ce qu'il pensa avant de se rendormir, c'était que Kurama lui manquait déjà.


End file.
